Unconditional Insanity
by ToxicxCareBear
Summary: "Harold James Potter" is truly the son of James and Sirius. When James is murdered and Sirius sent to jail, one Severus Malfoy-Snape takes him in. Then, the unexpected happens. How will Harry be when he's raised as "Serpens Mortimus Malfoy-Snape", twin brother of Draco? And what part does one Tom Riddle play? Was published under Neontoxication on Quotev
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you hadn't noticed, yes, I made a change to chapter one. I will be going back through what chapters have been posted, and making them a bit longer(: Thank you, my lovelies, for your amazing support! After I have revised these chapters, I will move on to more. So, please, read any additions to these chapters and stayed tuned for more after!**

Severus Tobias Malfoy-Snape could be classified as many things throughout his life. The terms 'Death eater', and potions master, among other things- _degrading_ things followed the man everywhere. but among his loved ones. However, a bad father he was not, nor would he tolerate being called such. He treasured his little Dragon- Draco Abraxas Malfoy-Snape, who had turned the age of one six months earlier. Draco, the darling tyke who had always been a shy little thing. How he doted on the boy, like a good Papa (bloody hell, was he using the term Lucius made for him now?) should. So, though stern looking, he was caring and compassionate towards his little ones. Now, of all times, was not an exception.

So here he was, not but two blocks from a ruined and still smoking Potters' home he knew, bent over the small form of one 'Harold James Potter', whose unsheltered yet warmed body lay wrapped tightly amidst the late Autumn leaves. _Now how, pray tell, did you get here?_ The baby-only six months younger than his Draco if he recalled correctly- stared up at him innocently in wonder. The tell-tale sign of Lily Evans' eyes was not present. Instead, stormy gray peered at him through a clump of unruly black hair_. I see Sirius got to James before Lily after all,_ Severus thought to himself as he picked the bundle up. _Nothing left to do, but take the little one with me._ _Worse persons could have found him._ He shuddered at the thought of the old _coot_ having found him. With that, Severus glanced about him suspiciously. One last sweep of the area found no immediate danger. Turning on the spot, he disappeared with the loud 'crack' of apparation.

A second later, the dark-haired man landed outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, not having wanted to take the risk of apparating within the wards while carrying the baby. He opened the tall, ornate gate with the flick of his wand and began the trek up the long drive. He had not managed even half the walk before a blur came rushing towards the man and child. Severus' husband of eight years now stood before him. Long platinum blond hair encased a lean, muscled frame. Steely silver eyes predictably glared at him as the other struggled to gain breath.

"Where have you been, Severus? Do you know how bloody late it is?" Lucius whisper-yelled before turning in the direction he had come to follow his husband. Severus rolled his eyes, not once stopping his trek up to the manor.

"I have searched for this little one, Lucius, for you know as well as I that the old fool would not have willingly handed my godson to me," he felt exasperated at having to explain such things to the man. Had it not been clear, his motives, since Lucius saw him with a now sleeping Harry?

"At least fire-call a man, Sev! Do you know how worried I was? Especially with that Order Of The Fried Chicken shooting random killing curses at us!" Severus could see the open worry in the other's eyes. Guilt blossomed in his chest, causing him to pause on the steps, slightly jostling the baby in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Luc. You know how much I love Harry. He's as important to me as Draco. You know I had to get him Luc," he silently begged his words to work. It was true, Harry was like a second son to him. He peered at Lucius to see him..contemplating something. Had the loving man taken Severus' words to heart?

"He'll be ours," Lucius said after a moment. His reply confused Severus, who took to looking at him in bewilderment.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! You know I think of him as a second son, also. Harrison James Potter will have to go into hiding from this day on. He'll be ours, and his name will be Serpens Mortimus Malfoy-Snape," Lucius elaborated, resting a hand on Severus' shoulder and peering down at the sleeping tyke. He leaned down, kissing Severus on the lips, the Harry, now Serpens, on the forehead.

"Alright, Luc. However..you understand he'll need some glamours. The hair and scar must go, they're too obvious. The eyes will stay, it's the least we can do for James and Sirius," Severus' tone cut through any protest Lucius may have voiced. The platinum-haired man nodded in understanding and reached out with his magic to make the necessary changes. Serpens' hair flattened out at the top, slightly curling at the ends. It darkened to a midnight black, such as Severus'. His scar vanished, leaving pale, silky skin in its place. All of which occurred without the little one so much as stirring. Both Malfoys stared in wonder down at the black-haired tyke, who seemed to sense their looks. He opened his eyes slowly-suspensefully, revealing those stormy gray eyes now encased in thick black lashes.

"Severus!" Lucius gasped in astonishment, "He..he's so beautiful." Severus nodded in silent agreement, still looking down at the baby boy in his arms. And to say we had hoped for another baby- a girl for Dragon to protect. Harry-no _Serpens_, he's so perfect.

"He'll protect our Dragon, won't he?" Severus voiced his thoughts. Even as a rhetorical question, Lucius had no problem humming his agreement.

"Shall we get the baby out of this cold, then?," Lucius asked, having reached the door a few steps ahead of his husband. The man nodded once, walking past Lucius and into the manor. They both made their way through the entrance hall and up the tall, winding staircase. Walking down the left hallway, they came to a wooden, blue door adorned with the words _Draco Abraxas Malfoy-Snape. _The nursery of their one-year-old son. Entering the room, both moved to the right, the only crib in the room doubling in size as they approached. Silently, Severus lay Serpens down beside the sleeping baby already within. He kissed both their foreheads before whispering, "Goodnight, our beautiful boys." Lucius wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders, quietly guiding him from the room. Silently, they pulled the door closed, both smiling at the new name upon the door. _Serpens Mortimus Malfoy-Snape._

"Our sons, love. Even if one is not by blood, he will be none the less by love," Lucius whispered, both making their way across the hall to their bedroom.

"And they will never be the wiser," Severus whispered, almost so eerily, as the door closed behind them.

_And they will never be the wiser..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ebony hair bounced and flew around as a pale boy ran through the hallways at Malfoy Manor. Loud, shrieking giggles rang out and echoed through the vast place, easily being swallowed by the monstrous ceiling. The boy slid down a long, curving hall, a fair-haired boy chasing after him. Just as they turned a corner, they ran into a dead-end, causing the blond to win the chase.  
"Boys! Quit playing around and get down here!" Severus Malfoy-Snape yelled from the downstairs foyer. Both boys giggled and turned to race each other down to the stairs. The dark-haired boy, being first to approach said stairs, slid down the left banister, jumping to the marbled floors below. The fair-haired boy followed along, sliding down the opposite banister. They both grinned broadly, until a throat cleared from behind them, causing their eyes to widen in an almost comical way. Turning, they faced the lesser of two evils- Lucius Malfoy.  
"What has your Papa told you about sliding down those stairs?" he chastised, leading them both inside the living room left to the foyer. They both followed quietly, looking down at the white and emerald marbled floors in guilt.  
"Papa says we are Pure bloods and that Grandfather Abraxas would have turned over in his grave if he saw such a thing from a Malfoy," the dark-haired one recited as if he were simply reciting a widely known fact. Lucius looked back at him in obvious amusement. Had he told his father something of that caliber, he would have sported a nice bruise upon his cheek. That thought, however, only proved to further his amusement.  
"Yes, Serpens. That does sound like something your Papa would say," Lucius chuckled, opening the ornate metal doors of the living room. Inside, Slytherin Green couches with mahogany contrasted that of the soft cream walls. Chairs sat in such ways as to focus upon the same mahogany wood in the tables. One, lone wing backed chair sat facing a fireplace, which was left unlit from the summer weather. Paintings were strategically placed, but in a way that it seemed as if it were accidental. Each contained a person in motion or scenery. The tall, open walled windows allowed in strong rays of gold, letting the occupants leave the chandelier unlit, and use that as the primary source of light.  
"Lucius, there you are. And I see you've gathered Draco and Serpens," Severus said, standing up from one of plush couches. He motioned for the three to approach him, and moved so that he stood behind the couch-and all three members of his family-as two did so. He took notice that Serpens, rather than sit down, slowly gravitated towards the mostly hidden figure sat in the wing backed chair.  
"I daresay, they gathered _me_. I was just walking when two little boys came flying down the stairs," Lucius, too, glanced over at Serpens, the boys advancement now painstakingly obvious. He was about to interrupt the boy's single-minded and determined movements, just to see what he knew would be a frustrated expression, but Severus' pointed look staunched the idea. It took a moment for Serpens' small, hesitant steps to get him beside the large chair, but as he reached the arm, a pale hand reached up from it to beckon him even closer (how he could possibly get closer was a mystery to the others, considering his already close proximity). Serpens took another half step forward, but stopped, uncertainty obvious in his body language.  
"Come here, beautiful boy," a deep, rich voice called out, causing Serpens to stiffen before he began to walk once more, completely confident now in the steps he took. He walked around, cutting fairly closed to the base of the chair, and kneeled in front of the unknown person. The same smooth, pale hand reached out and gently cupped his chin, lifting it up to look directly at the person in the chair. Deep crimson met stormy gray.


	3. Chapter 3

Serpens looked up as he had no choice-not that the boy could or would protest-and peered into deep crimson eyes. He slowly took them in, matching them with with pale, ivory skin; the masculine nose, lips and chin; as well as wavy hair such a dark brown it was almost black. Mesmerized, his mouth hung agape, his six year old mind unable to comprehend fully the vibrant beauty before it. The man- as Serpens appropriately deemed him- smirked in amusement. They stared enraptured into each other's eyes, crimson clashing with stormy grey. Long moments passed until the deep sound of a throat clearing broke their attention. Both turned their heads slightly to look at the other occupants in the room. Of the three, two smirked knowingly.  
"Serpens, Draco, your Papa and I would like to introduce you to..a friend," Lucius stated, smiling bemusedly as he looked to his husband before alternating the look between Serpens and the unknown man in the chair. Draco turned his adapt attention to his parents, waiting patiently for his father to continue. However, Serpens simply turned back to the guest, trying to understand that if his Father and Papa had such a friend, why this person had not been introduced to them beforehand, as all others had been? What made this man so special that he was excluded from such a thing? Was he so much greater than the Malfoy family, that he simply over-stepped the initial introduction to Serpens and Draco that _all_ past and present friends endured? All Malfoys opposite of Serpens smiled warmly as they witnessed the facial expression of the youngest Malfoy as he submerged into deep thought. It was an occurrence that happened quite often, considering he was such a curious young boy.  
"I am sure you are both curious as to the identity of such a...mysterious man. He is not only a friend of your Father and I, but a friend of the Malfoy family, a feat, as you know, that is not easily conquered. Serpens, Draco, may I introduce Tom Marvolo Riddle," Severus said, drawing out the curiosity until finally giving in to watch the reactions of his children. Serpens stared even more enraptured at the man before him. Had he heard his Papa right?  
"I...are you truly him? _The_ Lord Voldemort?" everyone in the room tensed at the question, knowing previous reactions Serpens had to that name. Such- _curious_- reactions. He would freeze up for a moment, then simply sit there with an almost, most would say, _loving_ expression upon his face. Or at least one of deep affection, which one could only assume to be aimed at the most feared Dark Lord in Wizarding Britain history.  
"Yes little one, I am. But you are allowed to call me Tom, as very select few are," he stopped there, quirking an eyebrow at Serpens, who had begun to shake his head.  
"I don't believe myself worthy," Serpens said, almost regretfully. How he would love to call such a brilliant and beautiful man by his given name...if only he were more than a six year old child. Tom, however, only smiled at the boy's inner plight.  
"If anyone were to believe you unworthy, they'd be foolish, pet," he replied, pulling Serpens into his lap. _He..he is holding me. How could this be any better? _Serpens thought as he burrowed his face into Tom's chest, inhaling the scent of spice and something dark. And there he stayed the entire day, not once letting Tom from his sight, until the boy grew too tired to keep his heavy eyes open. Even then, the man did not allow the contact to break as he carried Serpens to bed, planting a small kiss upon his forehead.  
"Goodnight, my beautiful boy," he whispered, and was gone, the click of the door and Tom's lingering scent the only proof he had been there.


	4. Chapter 4

As morning arose, so did the doubts in young Serpens' mind. Had last night truly happened? Or had the charming male been all just a dream? So submerged was he, in these thoughts, that he did not notice as the door creaked open. Nor did he see the same man from his troubled thoughts looking down at him with that delightfully amused smile upon his lips. And, in not seeing this man, the boy went on with his morning routine, stripping himself of his clothes so as to have his morning bath. Slowly, he pulled the green, silken shirt from his body, throwing it haphazardly to the side, knowing the house elves would pick it up to be washed. As he removed the equally emerald, silk pants from himself, he shivered, his senses finally alerting him to another being in the room. Looking up, a startled yelp escaped his mouth, his eyes finally seeing Volde- no Tom, he reminded himself- as the man in turn stared straight at his prepubescent body. Quickly, Serpens covered his body, though unsuccessfully, with his small hands.  
"No, do not hide, paulo amator. Do you not wish me to see you?" Tom asked, slowly moving into the room so as to not scare the young boy. As he approached, Serpens flushed, turning away from the man and directly his source of embarrassment. He stopped just inches away, allowing Serpens his space, but unwilling to be any further from the boy. After a moment, he slowly reached a hand towards the other's naked shoulder.  
"I-I...I'm sorry," Serpens stuttered, finally looking into the crimson eyes above him. Tom's eyes softened at the display, and the younger's obvious embarrassment. He placed his hand upon ebony hair to slightly ruffle it, before moving back to the others shoulder, and pulling him into a sudden hug. Deep breaths breathed in the scent of the boy in his arms, the younger's state of dress not going unnoticed as they were pressed together, until he reluctantly released him.  
"Will you be mine, paulo amator? Perhaps not at such a tender age, but will you promise yourself to me?" Tom asked, looking meaningfully into stormy grey eyes. Serpens hesitated for a brief moment before slowly nodding his consent. How could he not promise himself to such a man? And he knew, that when he grew older, he would love to be a beautiful wife for Tom Riddle. As soon as he nodded, he was pulled into yet another, tighter embrace from his Tom. My Tom...how he loved the sound of it.  
"Are you mine now, Tom?" he asked in an innocent way that only young children could hope to accomplish. The arms, again, retracted slightly when the man pulled back.  
"Only yours. Sicut vos, mea sunt. As you are mine, little one."  
With those words, Tom lent down, gently smashing his lips to the younger, inexperienced ones below him. _You will be my undoing, little one. An undoing that I find myself caring of less and less._

**TRHP TRHP TRHP TRHP TRHP TRHP TRHP TRHP TRHP TRHP TRHP TRHP TRHP TRHP**  
Sicut vos, mea sunt= As you are mine.  
paulo amator= Little lover.


End file.
